


锤基✨✨杂七杂八的短车，持续更新

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: rt就是啥都有，尤其是随手用英文写的肉沫、突发奇想但不打算写的脑洞和设定啥之类的。主要是段子。【每章都有独立的tag注意】
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 32





	锤基✨✨杂七杂八的短车，持续更新

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CW:** underage, brothers incest, mpreg, dirty talk, breeding kink, Loki is a tease
> 
> **内涵：** 未成年，兄弟乱伦，男性生子，骚话，孕育性癖，Loki风骚成性

_Pregnant with my brother's baby 怀了哥哥的宝宝_

"Do you want the entire world to know that my own brother's knocked me up, Thor?" Loki moaned, grabbing on to one of his young, soft tits that's just the slightest bit swollen. "I won't mind, letting them know that you got me pregnant, that I've fucked my own elder brother, and now I'm carrying the evidence and fruit of our tryst at such a young age… To think, that the mighty Thor, committing the most heinous crime, buggering his defenseless underaged brother, breeding this young body with your infinite libido and potent seeds, until he cries and begs you for mercy… But you won't let him go, now won't you? Not until you've got him all tired out, little belly rounded up, spent running down his silky pale thighs… Then you'd go at it again."

Panting, Thor bucked up into Loki, his mind driven to madness with lust. 

"Oh, dearest brother." Loki mewled. "Come, come take me, come take your baby brother and fill him up with your babies… I'll give you however many you want, please, brother… Fuck me."

* * *

“你想要全世界都知道我被自己的兄弟搞大了肚子吗，Thor？”Loki呻吟，单手抓住一只年幼的、柔软的、只有些微肿胀的乳房。“我不介意的，让他们都知道你让我怀孕了，知道我操了自己的兄长，如今尚且年幼就要孕育这段幽情的证据与果实……想想看，那位所向披靡的Thor，居然犯下最十恶不赦的罪行，鸡奸了他毫无防备的、尚未成年的幼弟，用你无边的性欲和强大的种子使他年轻的身体受种，直到他哭叫着、哀求着要你饶了他……但你不会放他走的，不是吗？直到你让他精疲力尽，小小的肚皮被撑得圆滚滚的，泄物从他丝绸般的苍白大腿上奔涌下来……然后你会再战一次。”

粗喘着气，Thor向上拱腰顶进Loki，大脑被欲念逼迫到了癫狂。

“哦，最亲爱的哥哥。”Loki小小啜泣，“来吧，快来要我，快来占有你的宝贝弟弟、用你的宝宝填满他……你要多少我都会给你的，求求你，哥哥……操我。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是在LOF上随手敲的一段英文，然而刚发出就被屏蔽了，气得我腰疼 翻上AO3来发布，顺手就把中文给翻译出来了，简直让我不知道这是好事还是坏事……


End file.
